


Lando Levels of Betrayal

by kaistrex (weishen)



Series: Sliding Doors [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Derek, Confessions, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but that's his name, it's not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex
Summary: At the Beacon Hills Christmas Market in his final year of college, Stiles isn't expecting to bump into his high school crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).



> This is an alternate universe of the first part where Stiles didn’t start baking for Derek and kept quiet about his crush instead. It will make more sense if you read the other part first!

The Beacon Hills Christmas market is a lot smaller than Stiles remembers it. It’s been four years since he was here last, four years since his final year of high school, and he nearly chokes on a wave of nostalgia as he traverses the rows of stalls beneath the failing light of late Sunday afternoon. Despite being smaller, the crowd turnout doesn’t seem to have changed, but the sorest difference is the empty space where Mandy Miller's hot chocolate stall should have been, left empty out of respect for her sudden passing earlier in the year.

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks and doesn’t buy anything, half-feeling like an outsider viewing a scene of the past that he doesn’t have the ability to interact with. It isn’t until he gets to Mrs. Acker’s pie stall that he pauses, eyeing her cinnamon-sugar glazed apple pie. No matter how many years pass, any apple pie will always remind him of Derek Hale and the market in Stiles’ sophomore year when he’d spotted his crush eating a slice in private behind the stalls.

He'd entertained visions of having his own stall at the next year’s and dazzling him with his own baked goods for all of two seconds until he realised Derek was a senior and would be going off to college. It was a blow Stiles had taken almost the rest of his years of high school to get over and he hasn't seen him since despite hearing the occasional tidbit from his dad that he was back in town for the holidays.

For old times’ sake, Stiles buys himself a slice to savour as he meanders through the rest of the market, trying to shake the mentality of an old man looking back on his greener years.

The Hale’s stall is in its usual spot, and Stiles freezes a good distance away, but it’s only manned by Mrs. Hale and her eldest daughter, while the back of Mr. Hale’s broad shoulders are just visible where he’s crouched down to unload more stock. With no sign of Derek, his urge to run fades, so Stiles steps up, squeezing through the crowd and soaking in the warmth radiating from the heated cabinets lining their space.

The Hale women are barely able to keep up with the stream of customers vying for their attention, so Stiles manages to go unnoticed. He’s just looking over their selection when Mr. Hale returns, stepping up to the counter space opposite.

“Can I help?”

Stiles is about to wave him on to the next customer, but his eyes flicker up to find it's not Mr. Hale. It's Derek.

The stubble he’d always sported has become a beard but it doesn’t hide how he’s a little fuller in the face, a bit bulkier beneath the clinging, long-sleeved Henley he’s wearing, but he looks solid, like there are still hard muscles beneath the softer exterior. His eyes are that same vivid, unfair green and he looks… well, good enough to eat.

The schoolgirl crush Stiles thought he'd stamped out, or at least boxed away, comes bobbing back up, out of his grasp like a balloon into the atmosphere.

“Uh. Hi,” he answers, eloquently.

“You’re the Sheriff’s kid.” Derek gives him an obvious once over even though he can't see anything through Stiles’ layers and Stiles’ mouth drops open at the overt display, going dry as Derek leans on the counter to show off that, yes, those are definitely still muscles beneath his gained weight. Derek smiles, tinged with triumph and Stiles wants to punch him in his gorgeous face and then kiss him stupid. “Can I get you anything?”

“I was just looking,” Stiles manages around a tongue like a ball of cotton.

Derek quirks an eyebrow with a tiny smirk and Stiles gapes, cheeks hot from more than just the heated cabinets in front of him. This isn't the reserved, brooding Derek from high school. He's confident and playful, and it's somehow even sexier. College was definitely good for him.

Stiles is caught completely off guard, not prepared to be on the receiving end of Derek's interest, not prepared to even see him at all. He's so scrambled he feels like he's got the middle of the candyfloss machine at the next stall over swirling round inside his head. But he's better than his current impression of a gaping fish; college was good for him too. He just needs to screw his head back on.

Only, that’s easier said than done when Derek hasn’t taken his eyes off him and is still smiling that cocky smile like Stiles’ mind is an open book.

Stiles backs away, blending into the crowd, and as soon as he’s out of sight around the nearest corner, he bolts straight for his Jeep.

His dad has some answering to do.

 

*

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was in town?” Stiles hisses at his dad five minutes later in his office at the Sheriff’s station, like Derek might be able to hear him from five blocks away.

His dad has the audacity to look perplexed. “Who?”

“ _You know who!_ ”

“Oh, you mean the Hale kid?” his dad asks, innocently. “He’s in town.” He goes back to signing some papers like that’s the end of the matter and Stiles splutters.

“How could you not warn me? This is like, Lando levels of betrayal right now, dad! I am Han Solo and-”

His dad snorts. “You wish.”

Stiles pauses to give that statement some consideration and decides not to bother correcting his dad that _being_ Han Solo isn’t what he’d wish for. Until he remembers the betrayal he’s still reeling from and settles in the chair opposite his dad’s desk to fill him in on every sordid detail of the journey to discovering his sexuality that Han Solo led him on when he was a teenager.

His dad screws up his face and begs him to stop talking and Stiles eventually relents - though only after he’s wrung out every drop of satisfaction over seeing his dad with his hands clamped over his ears.

Sitting there, he realises how much he’d missed inspiring his dad’s perpetually bemused, oh-God-what-monster-have-I-created grimace, and it’s nice to spend the next hour like old times, making the most of a slow afternoon at the Sheriff’s station.

They're eventually interrupted by an excited whoop from one of the deputies out by reception and they hurry out of the office to find Derek laden with covered trays that he’s carrying through to the break room.

The Hales have always brought over their leftover food for the deputies who can’t make it to the market, though everyone knows the Hales always make extra especially, because they’re only ever left with crumbs. Stiles just wonders why it had to be Derek of all people to deliver them.

Stiles hangs back in an attempt to escape Derek's notice, but between one blink and the next, his dad's gotten his hands on one of the many pastries and is munching away.

“You put that down!” Stiles shouts, pointing at him with an outstretched finger.

Derek notices him then and laughs at Stiles’ outrage, only serving to direct it at him instead.

“Hey, don't think I've forgotten that you're the enabler!”

It’s not long until all the trays have been emptied onto the break room table and Derek is stacking them up to leave.

“Stiles, why don’t you get the door for Derek?” his dad asks, a question that isn’t a question at all.

Stiles purses his lips to withhold any grumbling and does as ordered, acutely aware of leaving the bustle of the station behind as they step out into the now-empty reception. They say nothing as Stiles moves to get the door. He’s almost too scared to breathe, but as Derek steps outside and murmurs a quiet _thank you_ that feels like he whispered it straight into Stiles’ ear, he’s sure there’s not enough oxygen in the world to steady him.

Stiles trails after him, opening the trunk of his car next and standing back as Derek loads the empty trays. When Derek slams it shut, he rests his palms flat on the surface, head down, and Stiles is about to take it as his cue to leave when Derek turns to him.

“I had the biggest crush on you in high school,” he admits with a private smile and Stiles’ head spins at the sudden confession time.

“Right back at ya,” he manages in return, bringing up finger guns - _finger guns, Stiles? Really?_ \- but Derek is still smiling regardless.

“Erica always told me you did. I never believed her.”

Stiles isn’t sure what to say to that. Honestly, he’s too hung up on Derek’s confession being of the past tense variety.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Derek asks, and a bubble of hope gets lodged in Stiles’ airway.

“No,” he answers while he inwardly chants _play it cool, play it cool._

Derek nods to himself, like he’s filing the information away. “I heard you're staying with your dad over the break.”

“Yeah,” Stiles responds, almost a question in the face of the seeming non-sequitur.

“I've got my own place over on Second.”

Stiles heartbeat quickens, unable to take those two statements in any other way than _I’ve got an empty house so why don’t you come over so we can have wild, filthy sex in every room?_

“Are you propositioning me right now?” He hates the way his voice shakes, but he’s too busy wondering when he could have hit his head to dwell too much on it.

Derek smiles, wide and charming. “It's been seven years since I started crushing on you. I wasted enough time in high school chickening out.”

Stiles fakes indignation. “I don’t even get dinner first?”

Derek laughs. “Then how about this? We go to dinner, I take you back to my place, we find a few more uses for that mouth of yours-”

Stiles’ lips twitch in a smile at that but his mouth soon drops open as Derek continues.

“-you bend me over my kitchen table, we keep in touch when you go back to college, get to know each other as adults, and then, once you've got your degree and you come back…” He trails off.

“And when I come back?” Stiles prompts, breathless, never wanting Derek to stop talking, unable to believe the future he's outlining is something he could actually have.

Derek smirks. “And when you come back, I'll bend _you_ over my kitchen table.”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs, ringing out in the otherwise silent parking lot, and then Derek is kissing him, hot and wet and a little awkward with catching Stiles’ mouth mid-laugh, but they right themselves immediately, moving closer. There’s the nip of teeth and rasp of Derek’s beard and Stiles can’t decide where to put his hands: around Derek’s middle, in his hair, preferably under his clothes-

“Am I going to have to arrest the two of you for public indecency?” his dad calls from the station doorway and Stiles curses as they jump apart, Derek flushing high in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. (Stiles is pleased to note some things don't change.)

His dad is grinning like he’s relishing his own petty revenge and Stiles has never wanted to flip him off more.

“Go on, get out of here. And be safe!” he calls, one last quip before heading back inside.

Stiles and Derek share a glance and then they’re laughing, Derek pulling him close to rest his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder as he shakes. Stiles cradles the back of his neck with one hand, revelling in the warmth of him in the chill winter air.

“You know, I don't go back for another four weeks,” Stiles announces, faux-casually, and Derek pulls back, biting his own bottom lip. A smile spreads over his face as he takes in Stiles’ innocently fluttering eyelashes.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Stiles grins. They’re definitely having wild, filthy sex in every room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://kaistrex.tumblr.com)!


End file.
